


Night Owl

by mypanicfalloutaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto Kotarou - Freeform, Childhood Memories, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Karasuno, Mild Swearing, Nekoma, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Wholesome, akaashi keiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypanicfalloutaku/pseuds/mypanicfalloutaku
Summary: y/n, a second year transfer to Fukurodani join the women's team. She immediately catches Bokuto's attention, little do either of them know, they are childhood enemies! ** Fic is currently being rewritten! Chapter 1-3 are the only finalized chapters!**
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Announcements

Hi reader,  
Before we begin i want to preface somethings about this fic:  
**This series is being rewritten! Chapter 1-3 are the only finalized chapters!**  
1\. This will be a SERIES, hopefully a long one, with lots of fluff, slight angst, implied sensual content, and swearing. Please notice the tags!  
2\. As much as i love BokuAka, Akaashi will be more of the readers friend that Bokuto’s.  
3\. Reader might seem a little unrelatable because I'm basing them off myself and my friends.  
4\. Since we don't know much about Bokuto's family, he lives alone in an apartment in this series.  
5\. Enjoy.


	2. 1- The Introduction to One Another

Volleyball has always run in the family. My brother is an announcer, my father was a semi pro league player, and my mom was a coach for another semi pro team. SO naturally, as the youngest child, I became a player for the high school club. Or that was my goal at least. I played in middle school, but I wasn’t anything special. I wasn’t super tall, nor could I jump abnormally high. I was a solid receiver and had good defensive skill, but I didn’t have much luck when it came to offensive plays. I mean, that’s ok with me. Volleyball has been around my entire life. I grew up watching my dad play, learning the rules from my mom, and listening to my brother announce games, even at home.  
"Hey, y/n, don't forget to at least check out Fukurodani's volleyball club. If they don’t have a spot for you on the girl’s team, maybe they’re looking for a manger or something." My brother yelled up the stairs while I put on my new uniform. I huffed at his statement. I had already made the girl’s team. Even though I wasn’t in the starting line up, I was actually a little excited to play.  
The charcoal bottoms and crisp grey blazer have almost a 'new car' sort of smell. I stood in front of a full length mirror; the uniform wasn't as ugly as I thought. I admired myself, spun on my heel, and headed out to say goodbye to my family for the day.  
"Maybe!" I yelled back. He knows I didn’t make the starting lineup, like everyone else did. It’s my first day in high school and I don't get like a 'good luck' or something. He didn't lie though. Fukurodani did have a strong girls and guys team. From what I know about stats, Fukurodani men’s is the #4 team of all of Tokyo, their ace is one of the top 5 spikers in the country.  
"Okay, I'm off!" I shouted, mom was in the living room, dad in the kitchen, and my brother in the bathroom.  
"Good luck y/n!" They all shouted. I flattened out my charcoal grey bottoms and straightened my white button up shirt. I walked out the door. My bike sat on the porch ready to go. School was a safe biking distance away, so it seemed pointless for a vehicle. The trip was the fastest one I had ever made. Maybe it was the nervousness about going to such a large school, or maybe it was the pressure to get into the volleyball club.  
Upon arrival, the school itself wasn't anything short of extravagant. A large staircase led up to the main door and the stone pillars and tall walls made it look almost like an old castle (we've never been shown what Fukurodani looks like to bear with me). Walking up to the main doors was like a task in itself. The walkway was packed with first year students. Upperclassmen were there as well. Passing out fliers, running booths, et cetera, to promote their clubs and extracurricular activities. I couldn't find the volleyball club booth on my way in; however, the bike racks were mostly full, obviously you weren't the only student that biked to school, which was expected. As soon as I found a spot, I parked and locked up my bike and double checked my backpack. Notebooks, pens, pencils, lunch money, sports bag. I'm set, supply wise maybe. Mentally I was getting there, but I wouldn't let my nerves get the best of me.  
Inside the school was just as crowded as the outside. More students and upperclassmen shouting about clubs and classroom location. An administrator asked for your name, upon response, gave you your classroom number and location. After I found my room, I chose a seat, second to last row, closest to the window. I put my backpack on the back of my chair and threw my black duffle bag under neither the desk. After I sat, I decided to take in the classroom. It looked pretty average, beige floors and white tiled ceilings. It was pretty spacious, plenty of room for people to walk in and out of the aisles of desks. The only person seated anywhere near me was a tall skinnier student with messy black hair and deep looking blue eyes. He definitely has the build of a volleyball player.  
'He probably just rolled out of bed. I wonder if he stinks' I thought to myself.  
After the initial lecture and the introduction of students, I learned the messy black haired kid's name was Akaashi Keiji. He seemed a little anti-social. I should avoid him if I want to make friends. It was now time to walk the halls and pick a club. Fukurodani requires us to have an extracurricular. I immediately thought of the volleyball club, I might as well take a look. I headed out of the classroom, the hallway, again, was packed with students and faculty alike. It was quite a walk just to find the volleyball table, tucked in the back of some hallway. There was a female and a male table, being run by their respective genders. At the boy’s team's table there was a tall guy, I'm assuming the captain, his jersey number was #4 with an underline. He was tall, and very built. No wonder this guy was the captain. As a second year, this guy was definitely intimidating. He had grey and black spiked hair that added inches to his height. I feel like I've seen that guy before, but I feel like I would remember better if he had that hair. I walked up to the tables.  
I walked right up to the table and introduced myself to the captain. I haven’t met her yet because the first year tryouts were on a different day.  
“Hi, I’m y/n. I play defensive specialist or middle blocker. I hope our year goes great!” I gave a polite bow and she gave a nice chuckle,  
“Nice to meet you. I’ll see you after practice today.” I feel like this is going to be a good year. The captain seemed very optimistic and lighthearted. I noticed the grey and black haired guy looking at me. He might have been weirded out by my formalities, as everyone here talks to each other so casually, even the lowerclassmen to the uppers.  
The last opening lecture finally ended, and class was dismissed for the day. I packed up all my classwork and hastily stuffed it into my backpack. I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder and carried my backpack with the free hand. I wanted to leave class as fast as I could because I didn’t know where the gym was. I wandered for a bit until I, literally, ran into the grey and black haired kid while turning a corner.  
“Oh excuse me!” I spoke out. He smiled a bit at me. In the crash I dropped my backpack, all my classwork spilled out. Perfect. He bent down with me and helped me get all my papers in line. I noticed he took one of the papers in his hand and examined it. I paused and finally took a good look at this man. He was tall. Much taller than you. His hair did add inches onto his height. His build was equally as impressive. He was now in a plain white tee shirt, black volleyball shorts, and black leggings underneath. He handed you back your paper, this snapped you back to reality.  
“You’re in the same class as Akaashi!” He beamed as you both stood up. You stuffed the document back in your bag and made sure to zip it up this time.  
“Yea, I haven’t talked to him much.” I spoke out. Even his voice was large.  
“You’re on the girls’ volleyball team, huh? I saw you introducing yourself to the captain. What’s your name again?” He asked.  
“Y/n. What about you?” You asked, you now both stood in the hallway. You know you needed to find the locker room and the gym, but it would be rude of you to leave a conversation with your senior. Especially the captain of the men’s team.  
“Bokuto Kotarou! Are you looking for the gym? I guess you are a first year huh.” He slowly started heading in a direction before you stopped him,  
“Actually, I’m looking for the locker room first.” You flicked your wrist to make him notice the duffle bag hanging over your shoulder.  
“Oh yea! Go back that way,” He pointed in the direction that he came from, “and it’s across the hall from the men’s locker room.” You nodded,  
“Thanks.” You gave a small smile and headed off. You heard Bokuto wait for a moment before you heard the sound of volleyball sneakers running away from you and heading to the gym.  
The first practice ran smoothly. Lots of ice breaking activities and basic team exercises. There were two separate indoor courts. You had assumed the men's team was in one and the woman’s in the other. Occasionally you would hear a shout or other loud noise from the men’s practice.  
As the practice ended and we cleaned up and stretched as a group, a couple girls talked about going to the mall or getting food together. You didn’t have an interest in that sort of interaction. You were more worried about your homework that was assigned on the first day. Once we were all dismissed you headed to the locker room. Some girls were showering here, something about showering somewhere that others could see you made you uncomfortable. However, you did change out of your sweaty practice clothes and back into your uniform. You gathered your bags and headed out. As soon as you stepped out the door, you saw Bokuto and Akaashi talking in the hallway. More like Bokuto talking about four different subjects and Akaashi just listening to his captain. You walked past them and headed to your bike.  
Outside was almost as cold as when you entered the school. You flopped both of your bags down and started to get your lock undone…. until it jammed. You fell back on your butt and sighed. You let your elbows rest on your knees, closed your eyes, and dropped your head. You had been meaning to get the lock replaced but the first day of school came too fast.  
"Are you okay?" a deep voice spoke out and I snapped my head up, it was Bokuto.  
"Oh hi, Bokuto." I awkwardly laughed out.  
"What are you doing on the ground?" He laughed out as he offered me a hand to help me up. I took it, his hands were much bigger than mine, almost as expected from a volleyball player.  
"My bike lock got stuck"  
"Let me see if I can get it" He reached down and I watched him tug away at the lock. I felt useless so I struggled to start a conversation.  
“How was your practice?” I blurted out. I felt like there was nothing else in common to talk about.  
“Fast!” He exclaimed, not taking his focus off the lock, “Not very many first years in the men’s team.”  
“There is only one other first year on our team.” I responded. After a quick sigh and a snapping noise, he handed me back the lock and stood up, brushing dust off his knees in the process.  
"Oh thank you" I said quietly, I stood up and brushed myself off as well.  
"It was nothing, maybe buy another lock soon." He started and headed towards the main gates. I hopped on my bike and headed for home, not before giving him a quick wave.  
First day was a success.


	3. 2- Dreams and Motivation

I arrived back home and went straight to my room. I hung my bag on my doorknob and flipped face up on my bed.  
'Who even gives homework on the first day' I scowled and grabbed my phone, no notifications per usual. Then I got one. 'A follow request? I guess I did meet a lot of new people.  
"K_Bokuto has requested to follow you!" I paused and looked at my phone. I clicked the off button and left the phone on my bed while I headed to the desk to do some homework.  
'Why would he even follow me?' I thought as I rested my chin on my hand and twirled my pencil around my finger.  
After finishing all my homework, I laid back down on my bed and looked at the notification. This whole new school thing really got me thinking...  
How do I know Bokuto? He seems so familiar for some reason. He’s nothing like anyone I've ever met before. Even back at my old school, I don’t remember playing any matches against Fukurodani. I accepted the follow request and did some lurking.  
He had lots of selfies but most of them were goofy one with his teammates, mostly Akaashi. He had a really big smile; it was almost charming. And his big eyes were so filled with light, this man was a human sunshine. After I was satisfied with my lurking, I plugged in my phone charger, set my alarm for tomorrow, and fell asleep.  
~~~~~  
Back in middle school I wasn’t the most popular kid. I was only really wanted when the class wanted to play volleyball or something. I wasn’t really hated, nor did I really hate anyone. There was this one kid, however. He was always good at sports and I became jealous. Always ‘Bokuto this’ and ‘Bokuto that’. It was annoying. On the last day of school before winter break, I remember I walked up to Bokuto and got right in his face. His normally happy demeanor diminished as soon as I spoke.  
“Listen here Bokuto, I don’t care if you're a year older than me. I will be better than you at volleyball. I’m gonna practice really hard and beat you!” You stormed off and left the boy to wonder where that even came from. You never spoke to him again. He left middle school to go to Fukurodani. A year later you left middle school as well. Little did you know, this only made him more motivated. He had someone else he wanted to beat, as did you.  
You had honestly forgotten about that moment. That’s where you knew him from. He was your child enemy.  
~~~~  
You sat up out of bed and turned off your alarm. Your phone had no new notification. You put in your uniform and had your usual schedule of washing your face, brushing your teeth, and brushing your (h/l) (h/c). Once you were finished, you said you r goodbyes to your family quickly. You purposefully wanted to avoid them asking too many questions about volleyball. The night before you avoided them by using homework as an excuse. That card doesn’t work in the morning, so you just left very quickly.  
Getting to school was no problem, except you forgot to buy a new lock. You reminded yourself too late as you had already locked the old lock onto the bike rack. Well, at least you bike was very secure. I walked into the classroom and flopped into my seat. You were thinking lots about Bokuto. How coils you forget him? His existence was a motivation for volleyball. Akaashi noticed you with your chin in your hands facing the window.  
“Are you ok?” He asked as he set his backpack on the back of his chair and pulled out all of his supplies. You haven’t talked too much to Akaashi, but you should at least be a good classmate. You sat up a little to talk to him.  
“Yea just a rough night.” I stated, there was no way I could tell Bokuto’s teammate I was having dreams about him.  
“If you end up falling asleep, you can copy my notes later.” He said as he turned around. The teacher had just walked in, which signaled for the start of class.  
‘Akaashi is pretty nice’, you thought to yourself. I placed my chin in my hands and, just as Akaashi predicted, you fell asleep.  
You woke up to Akaashi standing up and setting some papers down on your desk. Class was over and Akaashi took notes for you.  
“Class was easy, just don’t make me do that again.” You stood up, still half asleep, and thanked him. It was now lunch time, so you packed up your things, grabbed your bags and followed Akaashi out. You didn’t mean to intrude on Akaashi during lunch, but life had other plans. Bokuto stopped in the hallway to meet up with Bokuto. I wanted to avoid him now that I remember him. Unfortunately...  
"Hey Akaashi, she’s in your class right?!" I heard him yell. 'damn it’' I couldn't think of a quick way out...  
"Yea why?" Akaashi responded  
"HEY! Do you want to come eat with us? It would be rude to say no to your senpai!!" His voice booming through the cafeteria. He was really milking this captain title. Most of the students just brushed it off as the Bokuto Kotarou just being himself, others starred at you... hard. You grumbled under your breath and headed over to the table and sat. You pulled a lunch out of your bag that consisted of a sandwich, a small bag of chips, an apple, and a water bottle. Pretty basic in your opinion but it was better than school cafeteria food.  
You three sat and talked about various things; volleyball, comics, music, et cetera. Bokuto was actually really friendly. You couldn’t quite pinpoint what caused that outburst in middle school. You knew it was jealous, but what would've this feeling that strong. All he was athletic. He wasn't very school smart but his talent in other areas almost made up for that. You weren't the smartest in class, but it seemed like Bokuto had everything you didn't. In present day it made you a little jealous. That feeling from so long ago returning. But this time it was more motivation, but also understandable. Bokuto was a whole year older than you. He was bound to be better than you, especially in a field that he dominated. It would be of poor taste to say that you had no chance but, it was pretty slim. Maybe when you became a senior you could size up to him, but you felt as if you would never be that strong, or that good. Bokuto was a well-rounded player, specializing in attack and offensive plays while you were defensive. Even in the one topic you wanted to compare yourself to Bokuto in, you couldn't.  
“Hey y/n,” Bokuto started, “what middle school did you go to?” The question of the day. Answering was a tough one. Should I lie so he doesn’t think I’m a bully, or should I be honest and hope he knows I’ve grown. The title of bully wasn't really appropriate, it was more like a friendly rivalry.  
“Well, uhm….”  
Uh oh, your back was against the wall. You nervously rubbed the back of your head as your cheeks began to blush slightly.  
"I went to... uhm, Ushi...mi." You stated quietly, fiddling with your fingers.  
"WHAT?!" Bokuto shouted. You jumped, expecting him to be angry, remembering how mean you used to be, and instantly hate you. Instead, he was beaming. His smile like that sun itself.  
"Y-yea." You responded as you took a small bite of food. Bokuto was now standing up, leaning over the table so his face was near inches from yours. You kept eye contact and continued chewing. How did this man not remember you? You had only been in denial that this was the same person from back then, but he had completely forgotten about you. To be honest, you were a little hurt by his lack of memory, but relieved at the same time.  
"I knew you seemed familiar!" He continued, "you declared me as your rival!" He gave out a boisterous laugh and sat back down. You hid your bright red face in your hands so hide your embarrassment. At least he remembered you.  
"I'm sorry, I was so stupid back then." You spoke out. You lifted your head and gave an awkward smile at him while scratching at your cheek with one finger. Bokuto's laughter slowly died down and Akaashi was more focused on his phone and his lunch than this conversation.  
"Don't apologize," he said with a smile, "it's kind of cute to see my juniors so motivated!"  
'Cute. Huh? He surely wasn't calling me specifically cute, just my motivation for volleyball.' You thought to yourself. 'Why do I even care if Bokuto Kotarou of all people thinks I'm cute. I don't care.' You huffed and began packing up what was left of you lunch, as the bell was about to ring. Akaashi followed suit and so did Bokuto. He had left the table, as ne announced that he was 'gonna take a piss'. That left you and Akaashi together in a strange yet comfortable silence.  
"Ushimi, huh? That's a plot twist." He finally spoke out, "What high school did you transfer from?"  
"Kawahori" (another Tokyo high school) I stated, “they didn't have a girls’ volleyball team and I got bored of drop in games at the community gym.” He nodded and Bokuto came back. We all said our goodbyes and headed to our next classes. That left Akaashi and I alone together, in another silence. As nice as Akaashi was, he was very quiet and didn’t often start conversations. He was literally the polar opposite of Bokuto. You honestly wondered how those two became such close friends.


	4. 3- The Gentleman

Once Akaashi and I got back to our classroom, flopped into my chair, and threw my two bags at my sides. I let out a deep sigh with my head leaning back as I stare blankly at the ceiling. Akaashi calmly set up his school supplies neatly and sat.  
“Y/n?” Akaashi turned around and grabbed a pencil that had fallen off of his desk.  
“Yea?” I lifted my head back up to try to pay attention to the last 45 minutes of class.  
“That was a loud sigh.” He commented as he grabbed his textbook and prepared for class. He was definitely more studious than you.  
“It’s time for my post lunch nap.” You did a quick stretch as you leaned forward on the desk and buried your face in your arms.  
“I’m not taking your notes for you this time.” He started coldly.  
“That means I actually have to pay attention then, huh?” I sat back up straight and rested my chin in my hands, staring at Akaashi, who hadn't turned to look at me at all. You realized another thing about this man: he was insanely good at reading people.  
“Bokuto’s been talking at practice about a scrimmage with the girl’s team.” He stated out of nowhere. That definitely caught your attention. You shot up straight and stood in front of Akaashi’s desk. Your sudden movement finally made up to look up at you.  
“Don’t play with me Akaashi.” You stated as if you were a Shonen MC, full of drama and emotion.  
“I’m not.” He responded flatly as he went back to his book, “you can finally test your skill against Bokuto.” He knew this would get you going. You stomped back to your seat and sat down. With your arms crossed against your chest, you thought of plays you could use against Bokuto. Your class notes ended up being volleyball plays and notes.  
And with that, the bell rang, and lunch began. You gave Akaashi a quick wave and headed towards the door. You weren’t really paying attention to where you were walking, you should have been.  
*thud*  
You bumped into a firm chest and fell backwards into your butt.  
“Ow.” You rubbed your head and heard,  
“AH y/n! Are you ok?” It was Bokuto, your heart jumped out of nervousness  
‘I hope he didn’t see my notebook’ You thought and quickly gathered the book that had fallen on the floor.  
“Yea I’m fine,” I said as I stood up and brushed myself off. You gathered your things and went to continue out the door,  
“Hey wait!” Bokuto almost blocked the door, “are you playing the scrimmage match?” He asked excitedly.  
“I should be!” you stated back, your voice full of fight.  
“Awesome! I’ll see you then! Akaashi let’s go!” The latter stood up and followed Bokuto out. Bokuto turned to wave and smile at you before he disappeared down the hall.  
You were absolutely dumbfounded. This man is almost guaranteed to be a pro-player someday, according to my family. And you’re playing a match with him in six days. You only have six days to make sure your skills were sharper and more on point than they have ever been. Practice was going to be rough. You shook off your thoughts, sighed, and continued to the gym to start your practice.  
In the hallway, girls put posters promoting the girl’s team versus the boy’s team match. They spoke about him, almost swooning and other students sat gossiping about him.  
“I heard he’s gonna be a pro as soon as he graduates.” One said  
“I don’t care! I just think he’s so cute!” Another exclaimed.  
“That second year is cute too, Akaashi, I think it was.”  
“Yea but imagine Bokuto as a Division 1 player?!” One swooned.  
You ignored them and turned back to your work. I don’t see the charm in him. Yea he’s tall, strong, nice, and motivated but, you had to beat him. As rivals should.  
After suiting up, you stepped into the gym, ready to work and more motivated than before.  
To be honest, I was a little nervous about going up against not only Bokuto, but also Akaashi. There have been rumors about their dynamic, Akaashi, the setter, is the brains and Bokuto, the ace, is the brawn. Seems like an unstoppable duo. Throughout practice, you worked hard. Your defense was sharp and your attack skills slowking growing stronger.  
Practice came to a close and you headed to the locker room. You didn’t even bother to change out of the uniform. You sat on the bench with your back against the cold, metal lockers. You let out a deep sigh and closed your eyes. You thought about how the match is going to go. You couldn’t curb your nervousness, but it was also mixed with excitement.  
“Hey y/n we’re locking up the gym!” You heard your captain yell. That was your queue to get up and leave. You gathered your bags and headed out. Upon exiting the gym, Bokuto was waiting near the bike rack.  
“Hey y/n! How was practice!” He waved as if you didn’t even see him.  
“Hi Bokuto.” You laughed, and prepped your bike, forgetting completely about your broken lock. You bent down to take of the lock and low and behold, it was jammed again, “fuck,” you muttered under your breath.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked as he knelt down next to me. He was at least changed out of his uniform, but still smells slightly of sweat and rubber.  
“My lock again.” I explained. He scooched closer to me and took the lock out of my hands, our hands touching for just a moment. He took a deep breath and used what seemed like all of his strength. In the end he fell back on his butt, seeming almost deflated. He let out a large sigh that was almost too dramatic. I wrinkled my eyebrows at his exasperation.  
“It’s jammed.” He stated as if it weren’t obvious.  
“Yes, thank you Bokuto.” I responded sarcastically. I stood up, put my hands on my hips, and huffed. Bokuto quickly followed suit and we sat looking at my stuck bike.  
“I can… uhm.. walk you home?” He offered gently. He seemed a little embarrassed to be asking me if a favor was ok.  
“If it’s not too much trouble.” I replied. I’ll admit, I was a little nervous about prolonged time alone with him. Anyway, I picked up my bags and we started walking towards my house. Starting a conversation is hard. It's not that Bokuto was a hard person to talk to, it's that thinking of a topic was hard.  
“Hey y/n.” He began.  
“Y-Yea?” You stuttered out. You were surprised by his sudden and surprisingly calm demeanor.  
“I’m not gonna go easy on you in the game.” He now had a smile that was his usual goofy look but had an underlying feeling of competition. You smiled back, which was laced with the same level of competitiveness.  
“Same here!” You exclaimed in response.  
Once you had arrived at your home, Bokuto left you in the driveway, as you had requested to prevent your parents asking too many questions.  
“Thank you.” You spoke out and gave Bokuto a wave before entering the house. Avoiding all of your family on purpose, you went straight to your room and shut the door. You focused as hard as you could on your homework. After doing the bare minimum, you flopped into bed. Soon, your phone received a notification: 'K_Bokuto sent you a message' and almost seconds later 'KeiKaashi requested to follow you!'  
I scowled, they're planning something.  
~~~~ (Over Text)  
K: I meant what I said abt the match  
K: Also u live close to me so anytime u want to b walked home just lmk  
y/n: thanks u too!  
K: I’ll see you tomorrow gn!!!  
y/n: gn Bokuto  
~~~~~  
After that quick conversation, you threw your phone on the charger and fell asleep, surprisingly fast.


	5. Chapter 5

School ended as usual and you headed to the bike rack, Bokuto nor Akaashi was anywhere to be seen, but squeaking of gym floors could from what seemed like miles away. I peaked my head in and saw Bokuto mid spike and Akaashi as the setter. Ugh more volleyball. Bokuto let out a shout as the ball went out of bounds.  
"Bokuto try one more time" the captain shouted and he and Akaasho got back into place. I'm sure I saw Akaashi glance towards me but continues with their practice. His jump was almost abnormally high and the way that he slammed the ball down made two different echoes that rang through out the gym. I focused on nothing other than Bokuto himself. He had grown a lot since the last time I saw him. His practice jersey lifted a bit as he jumped, his abs were defined and were his arms. He had a large smile on his face as he jumped up to spike, then slammed the ball back down to earth, It landed in the lines this time. He shouted in excited, almost like a battlecry. He looks so proud and you were speechless. I stayed hidden in the doorway, not paying attention to anyone except Bokuto. 

’I can’t be thinking this man is cute’ I kept repeating to myself. I stepped away from the door and heard footsteps waking my way. I turned around the corner of the building to hide. I knew it was Bokuto. He was breathing heavily and just standing out there.

“Hey Bokuto let’s stretch and clean up” Some one yelled.

“Okay!” He ran back inside and I left for home.

Upon my arrival, my brother began bombarding me with questions about the Fukurodani Volleyball Team.  
“They’re pretty good, I guess. They didn’t have a spot for me in the club but one of my classmates is in it” I put out.  
“Get in close pleass y/n” he looked so serious for no reason.  
“Why? What’s your deal?” I asked as I started back to my room.  
“You’ll thank me later.” He smirked and ended the conversation  
...  
He knows about Bokuto. I mentally facepalmed and walked to my room, almost slamming the door behind me. I got right into my homework.  
As soon as I finished I checked my phone as if it were routine.  
‘I still haven’t accepted his friend request.’ I thought to myself. I opened up the app and pressed the green accept button, ‘what could go wrong?’  
My phone remained mostly silent for the night as I set my alarm and went to bed.

I woke up in an unusually good mood. I was well rested and actually had breakfast. I headed off to school a little earlier because I had some questions for the teacher before class. As I pulled up to the school, Bokuto was waiting by the bike rack.  
‘What is he doing here?’ I hoped he wasn’t waiting for me but...  
“Hey y/n! Good morning!” He said with his usual sunshine smile.  
“Oh hi Bokuto, were you waiting for me?”  
“Oh uhm, yea actually. Akaashi’s classroom is across from mine so I figured we could walk together, since we’re friends now.” He sounded a little sheepish but excited nonetheless.  
“Oh actually I was on my way to the teacher’s lounge.” I stated back, I felt a little bad denying him like that.  
“Do you know where it is? I can show you!” He offered. He wasn’t wrong, didn’t know where it was so I accepted.  
We walked in silence with him leading the way.  
“So how have you been?” He spoke out  
“I’ve been good, this school is a lot larger than I anticipated.”  
“What about from middle school?” He pressed further  
‘Shit! Did he find out? Did he finally remember? I’m gonna have to transfer or something!’  
“Sorry that came our weird, I mean how is it different from your middle school?”  
‘Oh my god, you can’t let him know you went to the same middle school’  
“It’s a lot different.” I stated shortly  
“Which middle school did you go to?” He asked  
‘God when does this walk end?’ I prayed for the lounge to be here soon.  
“Oh hum... no where local.” I hoped he bought it.  
“Oh what prefecture are you from then?” He asked excitedly  
‘Oh my god I’m safe!’  
“M-Miyagi?” I didn’t sound very confident  
“HAHA that’s far!” He laughed, “Well here’s the lounge, I think you got it from here. I’ll catch you later!” He shouted while heading to his own classroom.  
That was the scariest moment in my life


	6. Bonus Chapter but also the main story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene with Bokuto but also back to the main story, enjoy u simps.

Today's class went by surprisingly fast. It couldn't tell if it was because I was so nervous about the practice or if this lecture was actually something interesting. Lunch time rolled around and I headed to my locker to organize before the next class. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Bokuto was walking up behind me but that wasn't the reason. A pit formed in my stomach as Bokuto approached me.  
"Hey y/n!" He shouted, almost immediately he noticed my widen and slightly concerned eyes, "uhm... are you ok y/n? What's wrong" He slouched a but to seem closer to my height.  
"My ex is headed this way." I whispered, Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. As soon as said ex was about to pass us, Bokuto shoved me in between himself and the locker, one hand holding his weight against the wall, blocking my view from the ex. I pulled my arms closer to my chest and starred up at Bokuto. He refused to make eye contact and kept looking up at the walls and ceiling, occasionally glancing at the ex to make sure he kept walking. As I looked around, from what I could see, lots of other students were starring, especially the female students.  
He lifted himself from the locker and took a couple steps back, still avoiding eyecontact.  
"Sorry..." he muttered out, with a hand on the back of his neck.  
"Ah no, i-its ok!" I stuttered out. I closed my locker and went and sat in my classroom, screaming mentally. Minutes later, Akaashi walked in, a small smirk on his face.  
"How was your lunch y/n?" He settled down in his seat and pulled out his class supplies.  
"Shut up." I muffled out. Class started and continued on and all I could ask myself is out of all possible options, why would Bokuto do THAT??? Not only was it embarrassing but also now all the girls glare and glance at me in the hallways or in the library. They all think I'm in love with him or something?  
In all honesty...  
I don't know how I feel about Bokuto. I don't have the courage to talk to him and be with him like I did when we were children, but if he doesn't remember then its not a problem. He seems like he cares a lot about his friends. He is admirable.

~~~~

The time of the practice came. I was still in my normal uniform. The heat of the gym caused me to take my blazer off however. I haven't seen Bokuto or Akaashi yet since I entered the gym. It was myself, some other first and second year members of the art club, some coaches, and some other players in black and orange volleyball uniforms (KARASUNO BABY LETS GOOO). I sat on the bench and few students starred and whispered to each other. As if they couldn't make it any less obvious. 

Soon the game started, Bokuto and Akaashi were both on the starting line up. The game itself was very fast paced, Bokuto's spikes never got old and his serves were almost too much for the other team to handle, they did put up a strong fight however, and the score was really close 2-1 Fukurodani with the final score being 13-15 Fukurodani. All the students rose to clap and cheer as the teams shook hands and left to the locker room. Bokuto, however, jumped into the bleachers, your nose just inches away from his.

"Did you see that last spike y/n?!" He shouted, he was like a golden retriever wanted to be rewarded.

"Yes I did, it was really cool!" You smiled in return, You were pretty sure you saw the literal sun in his eyes when you praised him.

"HAHA I knew it was awesome!" He jumped down from the bleachers and headed into the locker room, "I'll catch you later, y/n!" He waved and disappeared into the locker room. You stood up and walked out of the gym, you knew everyone was starring but you really couldn't care less. You collected yourself and left to your bike.  
You kneeled down in front of you lock, but as the universe intended, it got stuck again, and this time you think it was for the last time.  
"How am I gonna get home now?" You muttered as you stood up and scratched the top of your head. It was already getting dark out. On top of not having a bike, you forgot to tell your family you were coming home late. You hoped that they wouldn't worry too much, and you went to walk back into the school to see if a janitor or someone was able to help you when you ran into a sweaty and tank-top wearing Bokuto.  
"Hey y/n, what are you doing? Did you forget something?" He asked as he rubbed a small towel on the back of his neck.  
"No, my bike lock is broken," you muttered out, a little embarrassed, "Akaashi helped me last time but I think it's broken for good this time."  
"Let me try! If I can't get it I'll walk you home and we can find staff to help you tomorrow!" He offered and you both walked the empty school hallway. You nodded your head.  
"If its too much trouble, you don't have to walk me home." You assured  
"It's getting dark anyways, lets go." You both left the school and he tugged and tried to pry the lock apart. He kneeled in front of you facing the lock trying to get at a better angle. You noticed how tone his back was, and that he was wearing a tank-top in the cold.  
"Bokuto, you should put a jacket one.." You suggested with a concerned voice.  
"Oh haha, I forgot." He laughed and reached into his gym back and pulled out a hoodie and threw it on.  
"Yea it's totally stuck," he sighed and stood up, brushing the dust off himself, "I'll walk you home, which way are you?" You nodded your head in a direction and started walking, he jogged to catch up and you walked in silence.  
"What did you think of the match?" He asked  
"It was fast, honestly, the other team had some good plays though."  
"Yea, they're from Miyagi, that was Karasuno." He explained  
"What?" I was confused, I'm not from Miyagi- oh wait, yes I am  
"You're from Miyagi Prefecture aren't you?" He inquired  
"Oh yes! I thought you meant I came from Karasuno, hahaha." I nervously laughed it off. He quirked an eyebrow in response but laughed along with me. After some more silence and more walking we arrived at the l/n residence. My mom burst out the door and hugged me.  
"WHAT IF YOU DIED?!" she yelled, almost crying, I escaped the hug and turned to face her standing next to Bokuto, the height difference between him and I was almost comedic.  
"Mom, this is my school friend, Bokuto Kotarou." I introduced, he gave a smile and quick polite head bow. My mother beamed at him and I... She definitely knows him.  
"Bokuto, it's been so long! Why don't you join us for dinner?" She offered.  
My heart and my stomach simply evaporated.


	7. Chapter 7

What the fuck...  
This was not how this was supposed to happen. As soon as my mother invited Bokuto in, I pulled her to another room,  
"Mom, what are you doing?" I hissed.  
"I'm inviting your childhood friend in for dinner because he waked you home like a good boy." He snapped back, "what's your deal?"  
"Mom, he doesn't remember rejecting me as children. I want to keep if that way." I actually sounded so silly.  
"y/n, you were like seven. What happened back then shouldn't matter." She crossed her arms and stared hard at me. Suddenly she sighed and grabbed my arms gently,  
"y/n, none of that should matter, unless you still like him." My face went red in a mix of embarrassment and denial.  
"I don't still like him, its just weird." She began walking out of the room, and waved  
"It's only weird if you lie or make it weird."  
...  
Damn it, she was right. I lied, I did feel a little guilty for lying to Bokuto. I decided I'll explain after dinner.   
I followed my mother back into the dinner room, Bokuto was already sat and served a plate by my brother. He sat between my father and I, across from my mother and brother.  
"Thank you for the food!" He exclaimed and began eating, as did everyone else, except me.  
"Hey y/n, you need to eat." Bokuto said, he noticed I was just poking at my food. I jumped at the sound of his voice, especially him calling me out on my nervous habits in front of my family.  
"Yea, honey eat up. I put extra chicken in the curry. It's your favorite." My mother continued, she knew full well what was going on. To avoid more attention, I apologized and blamed the stress of school and continued eating.  
After dinner, mother invited Bokuto to stay as long as he needed, since it was already dark out.  
"You and y/n could study together!" She exclaimed, "I'll throw some fruit together, you guys can go ahead upstairs."  
I was mentally screaming at this point. Bokuto followed me upstairs, looking at all the family photos that hung on the walls.  
"Hey y/n..." Bokuto spoke in a voice I've never heard come from his mouth before. It almost scared me. It was so calm and no where near his normal tone.  
"Y-Yea, whats up?" I responded nervously.  
"You seem familiar..." He continued looking at the family pictures of me in the snow or at the beach as a child. Curse my father's love of photograph.  
"O-Oh yea?" I tried to seem oblivious. We got settled in my room to do homework. I wanted my family to know nothing *bad* was happening so I made sure to leave the door WIDE open. We both pulled out some books and began working, my mother came in shortly with a small serving bowl of chopped fruit. We said our thank you's and Bokuto complimented my mother and father's taste of photography. As soon as she left he asked:  
"What middle school did you go to, y/n?" He asked, not looking up from his papers. The question caught me off guard. I couldn't come up with an answer. I didn't want to lie anymore because if I lied that means I have to give into my feelings for him, which I don't still have.  
"Bokuto," I started nervously, "I'm sorry, I lied to you." His head snapped up and his eyes met mine, he looked a little sad, maybe disappointed even.  
"About what?" I feel like he already knew.  
"I never lived in the Miyagi Prefecture. I went to the same elementary and middle school as you. I went to Ushimi." I hung my head, I feel like this lie wasn't terrible but I still felt so guilty. He remained silent.  
"why would you lie about that? I'm not upset, just confused I guess." He sat back on his elbows and looked up at the ceiling.  
"I don't think you remember..." I started, "but back then, it's silly that I'm still hung up over this since it happened so long ago. I told you I liked you and you didn't return my feelings." I spoke out. I was relieving to be done with lie but it hurt to see him look like that. He had a frown, his eyes looked disappointed.  
"Why would you lie about something like that?" He continued, "It happened all those years ago and I didn't even remember it until you said something. But you had to lie about it." He began gathering all his stuff up.  
"Bokuto wait!" I tried to follow him out.  
"Y/n, I don't think I can be friends with a liar." That hurt. That hurt more than anything else. You weren't a liar, you were scared and confused...  
and hurt. You were hurt then and you're hurt now.   
He opened the door and walked out. You stopped and the doorframe and stared at him leaving.  
Your mom came from the living room, hugged you and closed the door.  
"If you don't want to go to school tomorrow I understand, good job for being honest. I'm proud of you." She kissed you on the head and you headed back up to your room. You grabbed for your phone and text Akaashi:

y/n: Can I vent to you for a sec...  
A: Yea, Bokuto already text me.  
...  
...  
Damn it.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't go to school the next day. I hardly left my room. I no longer felt guilty, but I felt something much worse, shame. And sadness. My mother would drop off food to my door and try to get me to talk about things but I simply couldn't. I wouldn't even know what to say. I feel like I lose my only two people that welcomed me into Fukurodani. On top of that my father and brother were upset with me because of a lost connection with a star volleyball player, or two.  
It was around 5pm, clubs would have ended now. There was a ring on the doorbell and a voice I knew spoke to my mother,  
"Is y/n home?" They asked. My mother answered yes and guided the person to my room.  
"Y/n, you have a vistor." She opened the door and there stood Akaashi, still in his volleyball practice uniform. He walked in and my mom closed the door behind him.  
"I brought you notes from todays classes." He said quietly as he slid me some loose pieces of paper with his usual neat and organized notes. I nodded a thanks but remained quiet, I couldn't tell if he was angry at me for lying to Bokuto.  
"Im not angry, I just don't like seeing my friends fight," he continued, "tell me your side of the story because Bokuto does tend to be a little dramatic." I smiled at his half joke half truthful statement.  
"We grew up together. One winter evening I confessed my feelings for him, and he rejected me. I didn't want him to remember that embarrassing moment and instantly think less of me. I know it sounds silly to you but-" I was interrupted.  
"Do you still love him?" Akaashi asked bluntly. I paused.  
Do I? Is that why that experience bothers me so much? I don't think that's it.  
"No, I just didn't want him to see me as that child from back them. I'm different now." I responded. Akaashi opened the door,  
"Come to school tomorrow, I don't want to keep taking notes for two people." I knew he meant well under that cold tone of his. In a sense it almost assured me that I did still have him as a friend.

As I promised, I showed up to school the next day. I didn't see Bokuto all day. The weather was fitting, intense and cold rain but no wind. No passion, no fight, just sadness. Just cold. I walked to school as I ended up just leaving my bike at school. The walk was longer than I had wanted to be. I was bundled up in my uniform with a large puffy black coat. My umbrella almost seemed useless as my shoes flung stray water at the backs of my legs. I still got wet. It seemed like everything that could go wrong, went wrong.

I walked into the bathroom to try and fix myself up. I splashed some cool water on my face and leaned on the counter. I had to motivate myself somehow.  
I walked out and headed into the classroom. Akaashi was already seated in his usual spot, he gave me a side glance and waited for me to sit before he began,  
"You came?" He said, not looking up from his book.  
"I promised you I would." I replied flatly.  
"You bike is still stuck."  
"I know, I walked." You prepped your classwork for the day and the homework you missed and what notes Akaashi gave you, and class began.  
Throughout the whole period, you were absolutely lost in thought.  
About your feelings.  
About your friends.  
About Bokuto.  
You weren't sure if you could face him. You really didn't want to, not yet at least.  
When lunch time rolled around, you headed to the library to catch up, you assumed Akaashi went to sit with Bokuto and the volleyball club. Thankfully, today in the library no one bothered you or whispered about you. It was calm not being the center of attention and not having Bokuto make a scene around you. It was calm, and quiet. The feeling was relieving but also depressing. It's like when when you work really hard on a project and just when everything was coming together it all collapses.  
The next class period came and went and soon the day was over. You stayed late in the classroom to continue getting caught up on your work. Your teacher was mostly helpful in the sense he still let you turn in your assignments but he didn't teach you new things because he 'wanted you to figure it out on your own'.  
The rain was still coming, if not harder than before. You checked your phone, 6pm. You sighed and gathered up your things and head to the door. You didn't even bother to take out your umbrella, the rain felt great after all the stress from today. On your way out you took a glance at you bike, now sitting in the school bike rack for two days. You continued on your walk home.

Suddenly, the rain stopped. You paused walking and saw a black umbrella above you. You turned around and your heart jumped with a mix of anxiety and excitement. Bokuto stood behind you, holding the umbrella and looking away. He didn't look sad or upset anymore, he looked....shy, embarrassed even.  
"B-Bokuto-" He interupted  
"You can't walk in the rain, why aren't you using your umbrella?" He almost demanded an answer but still avoided eye contact. You felt tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them away.  
I didn't lose him.  
"Why are you...?"

"You're gonna get sick." He stated, halfway ignoring and halfway answering my question. He put a hand on my head that immediately silenced me, "See, you're already hot." He finally looked at me while he spoke. He was back to that sad look, but it was different. It wasn't like before at all, it looked like he felt bad on his own. Like one of his mood swings but not as dramatic. This was serious.  
He was walking slightly ahead of me, I couldn't see his face but I could tell that he wasn't angry anymore. I continued to fight back tears. I didn't lose him.  
We walked, and he was right, I was very cold. I didn't even question where we were going. I just followed and we both sat in silence for the whole walk. The only noise came from the rain which was no longer as intense as it once was, and the occasional car coasting by. Soon, Bokuto stopped in front of a clean looking apartment complex.  
"Bokuto, where are we?" I asked quietly. He fiddled with some keys in his pocket and unlocked a door.  
Its his apartment...?


End file.
